Edgar Allen Poe style  a feared lifetime
by carrotstickgerz
Summary: short story, about revenge and hatred if u love the victim winning in the end then you'll love this


Katie walked into Hanna's room a thick knife wielded in her hand her blue coat unbutton

she looked around the room no sign of Hanna she must be out, she thought to herself her

mind traveled she began to picture her self stabbing Hanna mercifully, all those years of

Hanna teasing herself thought there school years, beating her up after school, tell her she

was ugly treating to kill her if she told anyone, Katie sat down on Hanna's bed the floor

carpeting was white her bed a red and pink plaid. Photos of boyfriend and friends pasted

all over the walls the words "love u Hanna-amber, Lisa, Jenna", Katie felt uncomfortable

she stood up the a glimpse she looked at the jumble of photos and pasted behind them on

the wall, was herself changing, in the girls locker room. It was the meanest thing Hanna

had done she posted them around school written on most of the copies was the word

"virgin" that year was the worst, Katie hadn't gone to school in weeks and when she did, a lot of guys at school

suggested that she hop into bed with them, the school board didn't punish Hanna due to lack of evidence. Katie

clenched the knife in her hand tighter, she knew what she had to do and she wasn't going to back down. When

Hanna arrived she would wait till she went to bed then she would kill her while she slept. Katie knew no one

would be home her mom and dad left on a tour to France. Katie looked around the room Hanna's alarm clock said

8:00pm. Katie opened the closet door and hid in the back against some old coats, she could see Hanna's room in

a fuzzy blurred manner. She left every thing the way she found it, then a sound the sound of the front door being

shut the patter on someone coming up stairs it was Hanna just Hanna. Katie watched out of the corner of her

eye, as Hanna turned on the radio and TV and threw down her back pack. Katie skipped school today she didn't

feel like going . Hanna began to pull out some nail polish, then instant fear as Hanna made her way for the closet,

"Shit" Katie thought to herself. Hanna's pink tipped hand reached toward the back near Katie fear struck her

"what would happen if Hanna were to find me, this isn't the way I planed this." She thought but then all the

painful memories, those tearful, scared, aching memories festering in the back of her mind, her hand shook the

she clenched the knife, with one fast acting motion she grabbed Hanna's hand and with one clean thick forceful,

sweep she sliced of Hanna's hand off at the wrist. Hanna fell back in pain blood sprayed against the wall in the

closet. Hanna began to cry and weep her left hand clenching her handless right arm. Katie tossed aside the

departed limb, and grabbed Hanna by the hair and threw her aside, Hanna slammed against the wall blood pored

now she cried harder. "WHAT YOU THINK THAT PAIN MAKES UP FOR ALL THE PAIN U CAUSED ME!" Katie screamed

in pure hatred. She began to stab Hanna the knife impaling her three times in the throat blood sprayed across

Katie's face Hanna's body began to shake in rejection she began stabbing Hanna in a blind furry, then as the pain

disappeared and Hanna's body stopped moving and Katie stood up she began to place Hanna's dismantled body

into a blue gym bag along with the knife she then went to the back yard, dug a hole and buried her behind a

large bush, Katie then went inside and bleached and shampooed the carpet, cleaned all the walls, then took a

shower after she was done she poured bleach down the drain she threw out all the cloths she wore and found a

light yellow sweater and a long blue skit to wear. She left the house the same way she came in with the spare

key under the fake stone, as she walked home a weight was lifted of her shoulders she was walking down

through a small market street, when she saw a familiar boy his name was Marcus he was very popular. "hey

Katie." He called Katie stopped and looked at him. "oh hey what's up!" she said in surprise. " nothing much but

what are you doing out here this late?" he said coolly "well I'm on my way back from the movies." She said

sweetly "well why don't I walk you home it's too late for you too be walking out this late" he said giving her a

sweet smile. She nodded things were finally changing.


End file.
